Shadows in the Mist
by pucktofaerie
Summary: STORY REVAMPED! A blind woman is among the survivors...what will her presence mean to the others and how will she survive the island with her disablity? Rating for later chapters, please RR and enjoy!
1. Day of Destiny

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. While I would love the rights to say, oh, Charlie or Sawyer, that's not very likely to happen. The only thing that does belong to me is Fiona, and if you would like to borrow her, please ask permission.

A/N: This idea has been plaguing me almost since the premier of 'Lost.' I was curious as to what it would be like for someone with a disability to survive on the island after the plane crash. Since I have missed some rather crucial episodes of 'Lost' I will not attempt to follow the events as my story line. However, I am beginning with the crash and working from there. I will probably use a few of the events from the show, but probably not many. Some of the chapters may be a little random, because this won't be one continuous story, but rather lots of little stories. With that being said, I hope that you all read, review, and enjoy!

**REVAMP NOTES: Now that the reruns of Lost have started, I'm catching up on the episodes that I've missed. As a result, I'm doing a partial revamping of my story to make the time line a bit more accurate. Thanks to those who have read this already, and welcome to those who are tuning in for the first time!**

Chapter 1: Day of Destiny

Noise. Screams and shouts, crackling fires, crashing waves. Too much noise combined with too many smells for Fiona to compute all at once. She opened her eyes, knowing it would be no good, but even the murky shadows and gray nexus were better than the total blackness behind her eyeballs. Fiona's hands shot out automatically, feeling the area around her, fingers and tactile senses telling her was her eyes could not. There was sand beneath her, and she could hear waves above the shouts. She must be on a beach then.

Fiona sat up, trying to push herself up, only to discover that her legs were pinned beneath some mass. She leaned over to feel it, and discovered that it was something made of metal, and warm to the touch. She tried to push it off of her, but couldn't move it. She felt around for her cane, which had been in her lap…but couldn't find it. Finally, Fiona sighed and hung her head, her pride taking a quiet beating.

"Is anyone there?" She called, surprised at crackling of her voice. She coughed and tried again. "Is anyone there? Can somebody help me?" Fiona cocked her head slightly, and thought that she heard someone moving near her. "Is someone there?" she tried a third time.

"I'm here," answered a voice, and she sensed someone slide up next to her. The voice was clearly male and heavily accented. Middle Eastern, Fiona thought. "Hang on. Are you injured?"

Fiona thought for a moment. She wasn't in any pain, though her head was aching a little. Her legs weren't crushed just…jammed. "I don't think so," she answered. "But I'm stuck. My legs are pinned."

"Don't worry." The voice replied. "We'll get you out." There were more shouts and another person came up beside her.

"We're gonna lift the debris and pull you clear. Okay?" asked a new voice.

Fiona nodded. "Okay." She sensed someone on the other side of her as well, and someone else placed their hands under her arms.

"Alright, on three. One, two, three!" the second voice commanded, and suddenly the pressure on Fiona's legs was gone and she was being pulled backward. She automatically grabbed the person's arm to steady herself and pulled herself to her feet.

"Easy, easy!" He cautioned, and Fiona heard a big clank as whatever had held her pinned fell to the ground. She turned toward the voice, stretching slightly to work out the soreness in her joints.

"Are you okay?" the first voice asked, moving to face the young woman. Fiona lifted her head, her hair falling from her face, and for the first time he realized that she was blind. Milky green eyes stared blankly in his direction, and the woman waved her hands in front of her, feeling for any obstacles.

"I think so," she answered. "Thank you." She sensed a few of the people moving away, probably moving on to more pressing matters. Fiona cocked her head to the side in the direction of one of the only people still near her. "What is going on? Last I remember I was on a plane…"

"The plane crashed," answered the accented voice from before. "We appear to be on a beach of some kind. There is jungle not far away."

Fiona nodded slowly. "What is your name?" she asked, holding her hand out in the direction of the voice.

"Sayid. And you?"

"Fiona," she answered. "Do you see my cane anywhere? I had it in my hands on the plane…"

Sayid looked around on the ground, but saw nothing. "I'm sorry. It was probably thrown somewhere when we crashed."

Fiona nodded and took a tentative step forward, only to stumble over something on the ground. Sayid caught her arm and stopped her from falling.

"Thanks," she said. "Can you help me out?" Sayid looked around; the ground was littered with debris and they were virtually boxed in. It was possible to make one's way out of the maze of debris, but to lead a blind person through it…suddenly an idea occurred to him.

Sayid put Fiona's hand on his shoulder. "Put your arms around my neck," he told her. Fiona clumsily obeyed. Sayid then picked her up and proceeded to make his way through the debris. Once he made it to a relatively clear spot he put her down.

"There," he said. "Things are fairly chaotic right now, so it's probably best if you stay out of the way."

"Alright," Fiona said, disappointed that she was so helpless. Sayid patted her shoulder and walked back towards the crash site. Fiona sat down on the beach and put her head in her hands. She had a feeling that things were only going to get worse.


	2. Guardian Angels

A/N: Howdy folks! Well, it's nice to see that I've enticed a few of you to join me on my journey of madness. I know things started slow, but they're going to start to build, and Fiona's past as well as relations with other castaways will be revealed slowly. I can only guarantee updates as my muse and The Powers That Be allow; unfortunately, the second half of one's senior year is pretty hectic. This is my stress relief (hehe). Anywho, enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, it's not mine. Please don't steal my character, nor confuse this Fiona with my other Fiona in my new Andromeda fic. Same names, different characters, savvy?

Special thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers…all three of you. Cookies for everyone!

**Monica**: Here is the next part. Hope you enjoy!

**Shannon**** Michelle**: Glad to hear I've got you hooked. Hope it stays that way. Here's part two, hope it's up to your standards!

**artsygirl500**: Yay, I can interest people in something! Hope you enjoy this part as well.

Save a muse, send a review!

FYI: Flashbacks will be in _italics_ with no warning. Just so you know what to expect.

Chapter 2: Guardian Angels

Fiona sat for what felt like an eternity, though in reality it was probably only an hour or so. The wind had shifted, blowing in her face from the sea, bringing with it a fresh, cool scent. It was a pleasant change from the smell of burnt flesh and charred metal. Fiona lifted her chin and inhaled deeply, allowing the gentle wind to cleanse her olfactory senses and tease her auburn locks.

Sensing someone approaching, she tilted her head to the left and smiled softly. "Mr. Locke," she said as the older man sat next to her. "I had hoped you were alright."

John Locke looked mildly surprised at her statement. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Well, we were sitting next to each other for several hours. That might have something to do with it."

_The flight attendant looked at the young woman in front of her and smiled sympathetically, though she knew that the woman couldn't see it. "Hello Miss Harper," she said sweetly, placing her hand on the woman's arm. "My name is Jenna; I'll assist you to your seat." Jenna gently took the ticket from the woman's hand and began to lead her down the corridor where flight #815 was waiting. _

_ "Thank you, Jenna," Fiona Harper replied, allowing the woman to guide her. Fiona's cane tapped out a steady tempo in front of her. _

_ "Why are you traveling to the States?" Jenna asked, making pleasant conversation to fill the empty silence. _

_ "Visiting family," Fiona replied automatically, as though the answer was preprogrammed. Finally, they arrived to her seat._

_ "Here we are, Miss Harper," Jenna said. "You're in the second seat in. I hope you enjoy your flight. Please don't hesitate to ask a flight attendant if you need anything while you're on board."_

_ "Thank you," Fiona answered as Jenna walked away. She slid her fingers over the seats to the right one before carefully sitting down. Folding up her cane and sitting it in her lap, she tilted her head to the side as she heard people coming down the aisle. They stopped awkwardly at her row._

_ "Here we go. Here's your seat," a strange male voice said. There were sounds of shuffling around as someone seemed to fall heavily into the aisle seat next to her. _

_ "I'll get your bag sir. If you need anything, just push the call button." _

_ "Thank you," answered whoever was now occupying the seat next to Fiona. The people in the aisle walked back towards the entrance of the plane, leaving the two in silence. _

_ "And how are you, sir?" John Locke looked over at the young woman sitting beside him, her head tilted in his direction and eyes staring blankly past him._

_ "Been better," he admitted as he dropped the information card on the floor and bent over, realizing that he couldn't reach it. He sat back in his seat with a huff, when surprisingly, a white cane slid past his legs to feel for the packet on the floor. John looked up to see the blind woman clumsily pushing the packet back in his direction, before reclaiming her cane and folding it again in her lap. John reached down for the packet again, this time picking it up with ease. Just as he tried to find the appropriate thing to say to fill the awkward silence, the young woman saved him from further embarrassment by speaking first. _

_ "Flying is always an adventure for me."_

Locke nodded, then looked down at the reason he had come over. "I brought you some water," he said, holding out the bottle. Fiona reached her hand in his direction, and he carefully placed it in her fingers before letting go. "Thought you might need it."

Fiona toyed with the cool bottle in her hands, touched and somewhat amazed by his consideration. "Thank you," she said. They sat for a moment in silence when Fiona cocked her head toward him. "If you don't mind my asking…why are you doing this?" Her tone was not so much accusatory as curious. Locke smiled.

"Well, someone has to look out for you. Suppose it might as well be me." Fiona smiled graciously, amazed and grateful for the strange man's aid. "Well," Locke started, pushing himself to his feet, "I'd better go see what else I can do. You okay here?"

Fiona nodded, and he turned to leave. "Mr. Locke," she called after him.

Locke paused and turned back to face her. "Why don't you call me John. Formalities have no place in a situation like this."

The young woman smiled again, broader this time. "John then. Have you seen my cane? I thought I had it in my hands on the plane…"

John's brow crinkled as he thought. "I haven't seen it, but I'll keep an eye out for you." Inwardly he cringed at his choice of words, but Fiona only beamed her brilliant smile at him.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." John nodded again, then turned and walked back toward the wreckage.

Fiona removed the cap of the water bottle and took a deep swig. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until she drank the water. She made a mental note to try and do something for John later, to repay him for his kindness.

_The plane trembled as it hit the turbulence. Fiona gripped her armrest tighter and clutched her cane in her other hand. Suddenly, a great roar filled the air and there was a sickening ripping noise, as though a giant had grabbed the plane and was taking it apart._

_ "What's happening?" Fiona shouted over the roar and the screams. John Locke looked at her, bewildered, before realizing that the girl couldn't see the oxygen mask dangling in front of her. He grabbed her mask and put her left hand on it while he pulled the strap back behind her head. Then he scrambled to put on his own mask. He watched Fiona's head dart from side to side, her milky green eyes wide in confusion and fear. He wished that he could comfort her, but he couldn't talk. After a moment's hesitation, he did the only thing he could; he grabbed her hand just above the wrist in held on tight as all hell broke loose around them. _


	3. And Round and Round We Go

A/N: 'ello everyone. Sorry that I've flown off the radar for awhile. I was taking part of a 40 day fast with my Bible study group in which we had to give up one personal thing, and mine was fanfiction. I've been spending my spring break trying to catch up. So, here is your update. It's not much, but my muse is being frustrating. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Cookies to all of my reviewers! I couldn't write without your support.

Shannon Michelle: Hey, I hooked someone! Yay1 Chapters will get longer, hopefully. I write as my muse directs. Hope you stay happy with it. Enjoy!

Lost Sheira: Never thought anyone would ever accuse me of leaving them hangin'…glad to see that I'm capable of suspense. The rest is coming. Hope you enjoy!

Fox of the Nova: Glad you checked out this story too. I'm definitely gonna continue ASAP. Updates are on the way. Hope you enjoy!

artsygirl500: Glad you're still around. No worries, Sayid is totally gonna still be around. I like him too. He's so sweet! There's going to be this whole pity thing develop…it's gonna be great (I hope). So stick around. Glad you enjoyed the thing with Locke and Fiona. There's gonna be a lot there too.

Monica: Hey, I wrote something awesome! Glad you like. Hope this next part is up to par.

Thanks again everyone, and remember: Save a muse, send a review!

Chapter 3: And Round and Round We Go

Time passed, as it always did. Fiona sat in her spot, listening to the intense bustle behind her. There were around fifty survivors, she heard someone say. She shook her head sadly. So few out of so many…silently she mourned the loss of life.

Someone came up behind her, and Fiona turned and tilted her head. This was someone new, someone she had not met yet. She waited as they came up beside her. She suspected that the individual was male, and from the sound of their heavy shuffling, she would wager a rather large male.

"Yo, you're the blind chick, right?" Fiona lifted her head and "looked" in the direction of the voice. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun; though she was blind, direct sunlight still made her eyes water.

"Well, I am blind, and I suppose one could call me a 'chick' if they so desired," she answered. "My name is Fiona."

Though she couldn't see it, the man before her nodded. "Ri-i-ight. Call me Hurley." He awkwardly sat down on the rock next to her. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, and Fiona sensed that he was unsure of how to continue.

"So, um…are you hungry or something? Cause we've got food and stuff from the plane…" Hurley trailed off, clearly unsure as to what the proper thing to say to the blind woman was. Fiona smiled gently.

"What is in your hand, Hurley?" she asked. Hurley's eyes widened.

"An apple," he answered uncertainly. "You want it? I mean, I brought it to see if you wanted it…"

Fiona smiled again, and held out her hand. "Thank you, Hurley. I am touched by your thoughtfulness."

Hurley put the apple in her hand, then snatched his own hand back quickly as though he had touched a hot stove. Fiona laughed. "I'm not going to bite you, Hurley. And blindness is not catching."

"Oh, no, it's not that, just…how did you do that thing, with the apple…?"

"I have many gifts, Hurley. I think you would be surprised by all I can do," she answered elusively.

Hurley stared at her for a moment. "Right. Okay. Well…I'm gonna go now. Lots of stuff to do. So…yeah." He rose and started to shuffle off. Fiona merely smiled and laughed a little.

The wind picked up a little, and Fiona shivered slightly in the fading light of the sun. She stood to her feet slowly and stretched. Fiona sighed heavily, feeling tired of merely sitting, and she could hear the others congregating behind her and off to her left. Sniffing the wind, she smelled burning wood and smoke. Someone had built a bonfire.

Though common sense told Fiona to stay put until John or someone came for her, her pride had taken enough of a beating that day. Stubbornly she decided to move toward the crowd, without the aid of anyone else.

Carefully keeping the ocean to her right, Fiona started down the beach. Hands spread a foot away from her body at waist level, she moved slowly in the direction of the noise. She only stumbled once or twice as she moved up the beach, but as she neared the fire, the smells and noises increased around her and made it more difficult to find her way.

Fiona continued slowly through the minefield of debris, and began to feel more of the heat from the bonfire. However, more people were beginning to mill around her, and her senses were rapidly being overloaded. Suddenly, Fiona's foot caught a piece of debris on the ground and she began to topple over. Just before she hit the ground, a hand caught her arm and hauled her upright.

"Whoa now, sweetheart, don't think ya wanna be goin' that way," a male Southern voice said by her side. Fiona straightened and smiled grimly.

"Thank you," she said. Lifting her head, her clouded eyes caught the light of the bonfire. The man knitted his eyebrows in confusion as Fiona laughed bitterly. "Suppose it serves me right, being all stubborn and not waiting for help."

The man stared down at the young woman at his side and shook his head in disbelief at her attitude. "Well, how 'bout a hand now? Name's Sawyer."

"Fiona." Sawyer took her offered hand and led her towards the bonfire, when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Fiona, there you are." John came up behind them. "I was looking for you."

"John," she answered, turning to face him.

"Well, it looks like you're in good hands now. Guess that ends my stint as a Good Samaritan." Sawyer released Fiona's arm. "Catch ya later, Sights."

Fiona laughed as John came up beside her. There certainly were a lot of interesting people on this island.


	4. Free At Last

A/N: Greetings, all. What a response on the last chapter! Glad to see I was missed. I'm pleased to say that with this chapter, I'm moving out of my rut of a lot of talk and nothing really happening. The action is coming folks, so hang on tight. Also, after this chapter things are gonna start jumping around in chunks. If things stop making sense, just let me know.

And for all those interested, go check out my new Numb3rs fic!

Yay, reviews! Oh how I love my wonderful reviewers. Cookies for everyone! You have saved my muse from dying a horrible death. Of course, muses are like fairies. If you believe, clap your hands! (sorry, I saw Finding Neverland) Only in the case of muses, you don't clap, you send reviews, and it keeps them alive. Okay, enough of my sugar-induced ramblings, on to the thanks!

Kiki-jdlover- Glad you like the story and that I'm doing all right on the descriptions. It's amazing how difficult it is to describe something when you can't really say what it looks like. Don't know when Charlie will come in, but Fiona is going to make friends with Claire, so I'm sure he'll be tagging along eventually. Stick around, things will be getting interesting.

artsygirl500- Aww, I was missed. How touching. I hope you do find this interesting. The next chapters are definitely going to start shaking things up. Stick around, and enjoy!

MariAmber- Yay, I've hooked someone! Don't worry about where this fic is going--it'll be all over the stratosphere by the time I'm done with it. Stay with us, things are gonna get crazy.

WashoopiCandi- Cool, my story is amazing! Sweet. Hope you stick around. Enjoy.

The Pirate Illusionist- Great name by the way. Glad you like it. I'd be interested as to where your idea would go. I hope you do deside to carry it out.

Phoenix-Talon- Glad you enjoy. I'll try to get around and check out your fic. It hasn't been easy working things from a blind woman's perspective, so I've gotten books about blindness and people who live with it. Hope I make the favorites cut. Enjoy!

nicole- Cool, I'm interesting. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Monica- Thanks for the compliment. Enjoy this next part!

Fox of the Nova- Glad you liked the nickname. I knew I needed him to call her something. They're gonna have a good amount of interaction. Sawyer's one of my favorites! Glad you like! Stick around, it's gonna be great1

And I would also like to thanks everyone who has read but didn't review. Lord knows I've done a lot of that myself. However, I do urge all of you to review. It makes me feel special, and it keeps my muse healthy. So save a muse, send a review!

Now, on to the story!

Chapter 4- Free at Last

Fiona awoke the next morning feeling slightly confused, till she smelled the ocean air and heard people moving near her. She sat up, automatically feeling next to her for her cane. It took her a moment before she remembered that her cane had been lost in the crash. Fiona hung her head and sighed, dreading another day of having to rely on someone else for everything.

Slowly standing, Fiona stretched her stiff muscles and cocked her head, carefully listening for anyone familiar around her. After a few moments, she growled in frustration. This was the part of being blind that she hated.

"Fiona!" she turned in the direction of the voice.

"Sayid," she answered. "How are you?"

The Middle-Eastern smiled at the girl's properness. "I have something for you," he said. Sayid gently took Fiona's right hand and wrapped it around something that was hard with a soft covering. Fiona picked it up and realized almost instantly that it was a long stick. It came up to her chest standing straight, and the end that Sayid had placed her hand on had cloth wrapped around it.

"I found it on the outskirts of the jungle. It looked long enough to serve its purpose," he said. Fiona felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Sayid, I…thank you," she said, hardly trusting herself to speak. "You have no idea what this means to me."

He smiled, and placed a hand on Fiona's shoulder. "Well, at least now you can get around the beach without hurting yourself." With that, Sayid patted her shoulder and turned to leave.

Fiona simply smiled, tears beginning to break free from their glistening prison as she ran her fingers over the gift, her fingers telling her what her eyes could not. The smooth wood was bumpy under her hands, the branch not being stick-straight. She guessed that it was some sort of bamboo, though she couldn't know for sure.

Fiona held on to the end wrapped in cloth, and placed the other end on the ground, experimentally taping it around her. It was a bit of a struggle to tap it on the sand, but she managed to get by gliding it just over the sand's surface. Fiona sighed happily, feeling as though her freedom had been restored. Without her cane, it had felt as though she had lost her legs. She took off down the beach to explore the surrounding area. Fiona Harper was sick of staying put.

* * *

John Locke looked down at the girl at his side, who shifted uncomfortably every time the wind changed. Fiona seemed to be trying her best to keep the wind blowing in her face, and was breathing heavily through her mouth. What he wasn't sure of was why.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she shifted yet again. Fiona pounded her cane into the ground in frustration.

"You can't smell it?" she asked in surprise. He merely looked at her in confusion.

"Smell what?"

Fiona growled softly. The smell of the decomposing bodies had been growing steadily worse in the heat of the Southern Pacific sun, and her sensitive nose was protesting heavily. Yet she seemed to be the only one who was truly bothered by it.

"That," she answered, pointing behind her to where she knew the fuselage to be. John nodded, poking the fire in front of them. Suddenly, Fiona leapt to her feet and spun around, facing the wreckage. Her cane swept the area in front of her as she slowly moved towards the fuselage.

"What is it?" he asked. She stopped a few steps into the darkness.

"There's something out there," she answered. The few people who were around stopped at her quiet words, and she felt the atmosphere around them freeze. Jack took a few steps in her direction and stopped a few feet away from her.

"How do you know?" he asked, when Fiona waved him into silence. A moment later, a loud crashing sound came from inside the jungle. Many of the survivors stood as something knocked down trees in the jungle seeming to head in their direction.

Fiona felt the ground vibrating from the creature's movements, and she stepped closer to the jungle, cane moving in front of her. She tilted her head, trying to discern what the creature could possibly be. It didn't sound nor move like any jungle creature she knew of…

Suddenly, John was at her side, a long arm snaking around her waist and pulling her to a halt. He stood close to her for a long moment to keep her from moving, and the crashing sounds faded into the distance.

"Perfect," Charlie said nearby, breaking the uneasy silence. Everyone slowly moved back towards their makeshift camps, huddling a little closer to their fires than before. Jack paused on his way back to the medical tent, and turned to where the young blind woman was being led back to a fire by a tall bald man.

Jack sat next to Fiona as they settled back down. "So…how did you know that thing was out there?" he asked her. John looked towards them as he stoked the fire, secretly just as eager to hear Fiona's response.

Fiona turned her head in Jack's direction. "I heard it," she answered simply, and turned back to the fire.

"Ah," Jack said, still confused. He caught John's gaze over Fiona's head, and the older man simply shrugged. After what had happened to him after they had crashed, he was more than willing to accept the quirks of Fiona's abilities.

"Okay then," Jack said, and walked off to where Kate was standing nearby. She looked at him expectantly.

"She heard it," he said in response to her unasked question, and without stopping, headed inside his makeshift medical tent.


	5. Finding a Purpose

A/N: Okay, so I know that 'I'm sorry' is hardly sufficient for my lack of updates lately. dodges rotten vegetables But between AP classes, my sister's wedding, and my graduation (two days to go!), the past few months have been crazy. That, and my muse has been giving me hell on this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy.

**sweetypie15-**Here's your update. Glad you like.

**Phoenix****-Talon**- Yay, I made a favorites list! does a happy dance There will be more Sawyer soon (I hope) He's one of my favorites as well. Didn't he look hot (or hotter than usual) with his hair pulled back in a ponytail? The Locke thing will be major as well. Hope you enjoy the update!

Monica- Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review!

**OieCuite**- As far as Fiona's abilities…you have no idea. The best is yet to come, I assure you. So happy you like it. Here's your update, enjoy!

**The Pirate Illusionist**- Stories are tricky that way--easy characters, hard plots. Just look at my story. Fiona is easy, but getting the scenes down into words is horrible. It plays out so nicely in my head…I can only hope that I get it down adequately on paper (or computer). I've known kids with CP as well, though much more extreme than your sister. One boy at our school had no normal functions--he couldn't speak or anything, he could only move his electronic wheelchair. He was really smart too. It seems like the ultimate hell--to have a brilliant mind, but trapped in a body that won't let you do anything. But on a happier note, hope you enjoy the update!

**Ivory Core**- A bit of an explanation on Fiona's hearing is coming, some of it in this chapter even. I'm going with the idea that when one sense is repressed, the others become stronger to compensate, but you'll see that soon. Sorry the update wasn't exactly 'soon' but hey, I did the best I could. Hope you enjoy!

Many thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers (and those who don't review, but I wish you did)! You make this the best pastime in the world. Now, on with the show!

Chapter 5: Finding a Purpose

Fiona sat on the beach, idly swirling designs in the sand with her finger, bored out of her mind. She wasn't used to being still for so long. In Australia, she was always going somewhere or doing something, and sitting around feeling useless was not something that she enjoyed. John was off doing something or another; she hadn't bothered to ask. It was none of her concern.

Someone was approaching her hesitantly, taking a few steps and then stopping, as though afraid to continue. Their shuffling dance continued a few yards from her left, weaving up and down the beach. Fiona smiled when she identified the gait and held her hand out to the newcomer.

"It's alright, Walt. I'm not going to bite you," she called. The boy froze in his tracks and after a moment's hesitation, sat down next to the young woman on the sand. Mr. Locke had asked him to keep her company for a little while, assuring him that he wouldn't get bored around her. Now he wondered if his new friend was right.

"What're you doing?" he asked, ignoring her unusual identification of him. Fiona smiled grimly.

"Attempting to prevent myself from going mad in boredom," she answered. "Have you had any luck in finding your dog?"

Walt looked down sadly. "No. Mr. Locke said that he would keep an eye out for him though."

Fiona nodded. "Well, I'm sure that if anyone can find your dog, Mr. Locke can."

"Yeah." The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Walt asked the question that had been on his mind since Mr. Locke had told him about the woman. "What's it like being blind?"

Fiona was only slightly caught off-guard by the question. From what John had told her, Walt was very inquisitive. "It's not as bad as you may think. I merely…see the world in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

At this Fiona paused, taking a deep breath, and searching for the right words. "Well…close your eyes." Walt hesitated for a moment, then did as he was told. "Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Can you still see me?" Walt peaked open one eye, wondering if she was serious, but quickly closed it again.

"No," he answered, sounding a little sarcastic.

"Of course not. So how do you know that I am still here?"

"Well…I can hear you."

"Exactly. If I were to get up and walk away, you would be able to hear me leaving. If you kept your eyes closed long enough, you would realize that you not only hear me, but smell me and…sense me as well. Does that answer your question?"

Walt opened his eyes and looked up at the woman, impressed at his new knowledge. "Yeah."

"Good." Fiona faced towards the sea again and sighed.

"So, what kind of stuff did you do in Australia?"

Fiona smiled at Walt's endless array of questions. "Oh, I did all sorts of things."

"Like what?"

Fiona raised her head, facing the sky, and tapped her chin with her finger. "Well…I went to work, and I volunteered at a center that trained people who were newly blind. My particular favorite pastime, however, was my martial arts class."

Walt's eyes widened. "_You _took martial arts?" He sounded impressed.

Fiona laughed. "I did. For nearly eight years now. I'm really quite good, or at least that's what my instructor has told me. Even he has reached the point that he is hesitant to fight me."

"Wow." Walt looked with new respect at the young woman. Fiona thought for a moment, before "looking" down at the boy next to her.

"Walt, tell me about the jungle."

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Describe it to me. What do you see?"

Walt peered behind them to the outskirts of the jungle. "I don't know. There's trees, and all kinds of different plants. It's just…jungle."

Fiona smiled patiently. "Do you see any plants that have…long, thin leaves on them? Perhaps curved slightly, like a banana?" She waved her hands out in front of her, as though trying to sculpt a picture out of the air. Walt turned again and peered harder at the jungle.

"Yeah. I guess so."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Good. Now tell me, do you think you could find us a small bag or satchel that no one is using?"

Walt thought for a moment. "I think I could find one."

Fiona's smile blossomed full force. "Excellent. Would you like to help me with a little project?"

* * *

An hour or so later, Fiona sat contently in her spot, thrilled that she was now doing something productive. With Walt's help, they had gathered up a whole bunch of leaves like the ones that she had described, and she was now weaving them together into mats. Walt had sat by her side for awhile, but as she completed mats, he would take them and distribute them to anyone who wanted one.

As she continued with her project, John came to sit next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments, at ease in the quieter corner of the beach. "I found Vincent," John said after a moment. "Michael's off reuniting him with Walt."

Fiona smiled as she continued to work. "Good," she said. "It'll give Walt something to care for and take his mind off of our current predicament."

John nodded and stared out over the ocean. After a moment he looked over as Fiona completed another mat and rolled it up, setting it at her side. She then reached into a bag of leaves and began another. He watched her swift movements curiously as she expertly weaved the leaves together to form a thicker, sturdier material.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, somewhat bewildered by the unusual skill. The product almost resembled things that he'd seen various native groups make for their own comfort and survival. He had no idea how a blind girl with an almost British accent could have come across such skill.

Fiona didn't answer right away. Her past was something sacred to her; a precious gem not to be carelessly thrown around.

_"Miss Harper?" The older woman's voice was growing on Fiona's nerves. Her newfound blindness was unnerving enough without having to deal with these fools day in and day out. "Fiona, I need you to answer my questions."_

_The child raised her head defiantly. "Why? You wouldn't understand my answers. Besides, how can my past possibly help you to teach me how to live like this?" _

_Marie Puriar sighed heavily and leaned over in her chair to be more on the physical level of the petite tweenager before her. "Fiona, we've discussed this. I need to know how you are accustomed to living so that I can help you make the necessary adjustments."_

_Fiona glowered in the counselor's direction for a long moment before responding. "Fine," she spat. "My father was an anthropologist. My mother was a researcher. We traveled to various native villages and civilizations in South America and in the Pacific Islands. I've spent the majority of the past twelve years in one jungle or another." There was a disconnected coolness in the girl's voice as she spoke. The pain of her parents' deaths was still far too fresh for comfort, and Marie could only shake her head slightly and write down some notes as she listened to the girl. If Fiona could ever learn to control her anger, she could have a brilliant future._

"A family friend taught me," Fiona answered. From her tone, John got the feeling that she no longer wanted to talk about it. So he nodded and sat back, enjoying the view of the ocean and wondering if there wasn't more to this young woman than met the eye.


	6. To Defend One's Honor

A/N: Okay, so I hadn't really intended for this to be the next chapter. I loved the idea, and started writing it out, and decided that it fit as the next chapter. This is where chapters may start getting a little random. Also, I am seriously considering revamping the first chapters of this story. After seeing the pilots in their entirety I realized that I missed a few big things. Plus there's a few more episodes that I missed that I'll be catching in reruns. Anywho, if anyone has any comments on whether or not they think I should redo stuff, just let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Boone would not be dead, and someone would beat some sense into Jack. With the exception of Fiona, everything belongs to other people. Don't sue me, it's not worth it.

And hey, I'm gonna have another Lost fic up and running soon. Check it out!

Yay reviews! Homemade ice cream to all of my wonderful reviewers!

**Phoenix-Talon**: Cool, I'm intriguing. Yes, Fiona does take martial arts. You'll see a lot of that in this chapter. I hadn't really thought about what kind; after I do more research into the kinds you mentioned I may go with one of them. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chrizz**- Glad you enjoy it! What was your idea like? Sawyer will play a fairly decent role in this fic. I love him too! Glad you like the nickname too.

**sweetypie15**- Well, here's another update for you. Thanks for the cookie! I'm thrilled that you love the story. Hope you like this next part.

**The Pirate Illusionist**- I've heard of "The Cay" before, but I've never read it. Weird. Anywho, hope you enjoy this next part!

**Ivory Core**- Ethan is definitely spooky. So, did I manage to add some creepy foreshadowing? I'm never very subtle about things like that. There will be more Ethan later on though. I would love to know what your BF thinks of my fic as far as how I'm describing everything. If she has any tips, please pass them along! I've been trying to make things as realistic as possible. And I love your new name. What does it mean?

Okay, so ya'll know the drill. Read, review, and be merry. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: To Defend One's Honor

"Fiona," Claire called, watching the blind woman make her way slowly up the beach. Fiona came over to where Claire sat next to Shannon.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Have a seat," Claire answered, moving her bag out of Fiona's way while Shannon just watched. She stared at the blind woman openly with an edge of disgust, as though Fiona's blindness made her somewhat less than human.

Fiona sat carefully on the beach, using her makeshift cane to make sure that the area was clear of any debris before she sat. After she was settled she turned to face Claire. "How is your baby doing?" she asked.

Claire rubbed her protruding stomach fondly. "Better, I think. He's started kicking again. I guess that's a good sign."

Fiona nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes, that's defiantly a good sign."

"Would you like to feel it?" Claire asked. Fiona inclined her head for a moment, before nodding and holding out her hand.

Claire took the woman's hand and guided it to a spot on her stomach, holding it there. Fiona broke out in a smile. "He certainly is an energetic little fellow."

"Yeah," Claire agreed.

The women had been talking and laughing for a while before Michael came walking over. He approached the women hesitantly, slowing as he neared and clearing his throat loudly.

Claire looked up at the man and Fiona tilted her head in his direction as they fell silent. "Hello Michael," Fiona greeted.

Michael glanced around, very uncomfortable, and shifted on the balls of his feet nervously. "Hey, uh…look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but, uh…could I talk to you a moment, Fiona? Alone?"

Fiona lifted her eyebrows in surprise, then grabbed her cane and shifted to her feet. Michael stepped back to give her some room and nodded a goodbye to Claire. Fiona began moving down the beach, heading away from the crowds of people to the quieter part of the beach where she had spent her first hours on the island. Michael fell into step beside her.

As they reached a small crop of rocks on the beach, Fiona stopped and turned to face the older man. "I believe you wanted to speak with me?"

Again Michael glanced around, clearly uncomfortable, and he rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to begin. "Look, I appreciate you spending some time with Walt and giving him something to take his mind off of losing his dog. It means a lot to me, and it's really helped me out."

"Well, that's not a problem, Michael. I enjoyed his company, and he gave me something to keep me busy with as well."

"Yeah, well, those mats you made were great. I know I enjoyed mine." Michael paused, and Fiona tilted her head slightly.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming in here somewhere," she said.

Michael hung his head slightly. "Yeah, okay. Look, Walt's told me some of the stuff that you told him about yourself, and I just wanted to let you know that I don't appreciate you lying to my boy trying to make him think you're cool or something'."

Fiona knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "And exactly what is it that you are referring to?"

Michael sighed. "I know you told Walt all this stuff about taking martial arts classes back in Australia. I mean, I know that kind of stuff is impressive to a ten year old kid, but you know, I just don't like you misleading him like that."

Fiona narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, clinching her cane in her right hand and sticking it in the crook of her left elbow. "What is it that makes you think that I lied to Walt in the first place?"

"Well, come on. I mean…you know…" Michael trailed off, waving his hand in front of him gesturing at Fiona. "A person like you, taking martial arts…"

Fiona felt her temper was rapidly reaching its boiling point. "No Michael, I _don't_ know. What do you mean by 'a person like' me? Do you mean because I'm a woman?" she paused. "Or because I'm _blind_?"

The venom in the young woman's voice almost made Michael take a step back, but he managed to hold his ground. Fiona pushed past him angrily.

"Come along, then, if you don't believe me. Perhaps I can prove to you that being blind does not make me a liar."

Michael found himself with little choice but to follow her. For some reason, the last thing he wanted to do was to make Fiona even angrier with him.

Fiona stalked over to where most of the survivors were milling around the beach in the area that had been mostly cleared of debris. The area formed a strange almost semi-circle, and Fiona paused in the middle of it. She lifted her head and turned it slowly from one side to the other, as though trying to hone in on the people she was 'looking' for.

"Sayid!" she called, slightly startling the passing Iraqi. He came over to where she was standing with Michael just behind her. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. It will only take a few moments."

Sayid looked at her curiously. "What do you need?"

Again Fiona turned her head as though she was somehow looking over the surrounding area. "Michael has called my honor into question regarding something that I told his son," she replied, pitching her voice just loud enough to catch the attention of several of the people milling around nearby. "I was wondering if you could help me with a brief demonstration to set his troubled mind at rest."

Sayid cast a brief look to Michael before returning his gaze to the young woman before him. "What kind of demonstration?"

"You were a soldier, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I would assume that you were trained in some sort of hand-to-hand combat."

Sayid crossed his arms across his chest. "I was. May I ask what it is that you had in mind?"

"A simple sparring exercise," Fiona said. Tilting her head to the side, she seemed to sense the people that had stopped around them. "Jack!" she called. "And Mr. Sawyer." The two men glanced at each other, before walking over to where Fiona and the other men stood. Fiona stepped away from Sayid and Michael, giving everyone room for whatever it was that she had in mind. Sayid told them briefly what she had requested.

"Fiona," Jack questioned, not really enjoying what he was hearing.

"Gentlemen," she responded. "If you don't mind." She gestured to vague areas around her for them to stand. The men slowly formed something of a circle around her, Michael stepping back hesitantly wondering what the hell was going on.

"Now," Fiona said slowly. "Come at me."

The three men exchanged hesitant glances, and Sawyer ventured to ask the question that was on all of their minds. "Excuse me?" he said. "No offense, Sights, but I was raised having a certain respect for ladies. Especially when it comes to attacking them."

Fiona merely smiled elusively. "You may arm yourselves if you wish. I promise not to hurt you." She turned and began to get in position. "And Mr. Sawyer, if you have so much 'respect' for ladies, then you should have no problem in aiding a lady in defending her honor."

The men shifted their positions slightly to match Fiona's, and Sayid made eye contact with each of them, gesturing silently to form a plan. Jack nodded, and Sawyer pointed to confirm his understanding. Silence fell over the group, and suddenly Sawyer lunged at Fiona from behind, unintentionally giving a war cry as he did. Fiona swiftly sidestepped him, and used her cane to swipe his feet out from under him and flipping him onto his back. Jack immediately came from the side with a punch, which Fiona ducked. Before Jack could catch his balance, her cane came up behind him and struck him in the back. Jack fell forward onto his stomach on top of Sawyer.

Sayid gave his fallen comrades a glance before carefully raising his eyes to Fiona. She stepped back from Jack and Sawyer and tilted her head slightly, tuning her senses to him. Sayid and Fiona circled each other slowly, sharing an odd dance as they focused on each other. Suddenly, Sayid jumped forward, first throwing a punch, which Fiona ducked, then aiming a kick at her feet, which she jumped over. The pair exchanged blows faster than most could keep up with, until finally Fiona flipped Sayid over onto his back and placed the tip of her cane just under his chin, above his jugular vein. She held it there for a moment, before withdrawing it and extending her hand to her fallen opponent. Sayid eyed her hand for a moment before taking it and allowing her to help him to his feet.

Fiona exhaled slowly and turned back to where a very shocked Michael was standing. She didn't say anything, but simply walked past him, leaving a group of stumped spectators behind. Many people had been drawn towards the fight, and now they all looked at each other in astonishment.

"Dude," Hurley said. "Someone remind me to _never_ piss that chick off."

* * *

John Locke watched Fiona carefully as he approached her. She was alone, sitting on one of her mats which her cane laying long ways in her lap. She was toying with it in her hands, twisting it so that the cylinder spun in her hands. Quietly, John sat down on a rock next to her. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"I hear you put on quite a show today." Fiona smiled bitterly at his comment.

"A show. Yes, I suppose that would be one way of putting it."

John looked at his hands for a moment, then out to sea. "You uh…want to tell me what brought on this little spurt of violence?"

Fiona snorted. "I told Walt that I had taken martial arts in Australia for eight years, Michael felt that I was lying to his son and questioned me on the validity of my claim, which I suppose to him seemed outlandish. I then enlisted Sayid, Jack, and Sawyer in aiding me in proving the soundness of my statement."

"And effectively kicked their tails," John summed up, coaxing a smile out of Fiona.

"Yes, well, I had been far too long without a decent fight."


	7. For Unknown Reasons

A/N: Well, glad to see that the fight cough _sparring _match was appreciated. Though I hadn't really been planning this chapter, I started it and it snowballed, so here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, well, except for Fiona. I do own her. So, don't sue. It's not worth it.

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Ya'll are the best!

**Phoenix-Talon**: Hmmm, I hadn't quite thought of it that way. But hey, I guess anything's possible. And besides, maybe Sawyer just has a soft spot for Fiona. Guess we'll find out. I really wanna look into your ideas, and I probably will end up using them. Fiona does rely mostly on hearing for her martial arts, but other stuff too. Hope you enjoy the aftermath of the fight!

**Chrizz**: Ahh, yes, gotta love the whole chick kicking ass part. I'd love to hear some of your ideas if you develop them any further. Hope you enjoy this next part!

**sweetypie15:** Yay, my chappy was awesome! Fun…here's your update. Sorry for the delay, my muse took a holiday. Hope you like!

**caro:** Well welcome abroad! Better late than never, in my opinion. Glad you like it so far. Here's the next part!

**Ivory Core**: Hehe, glad you like. I was very pleased with your response. And thank you for letting me know that I managed the creepy Ethan factor. My foreshadowing skills are still a work in progress. I'll have to check out your Andromeda fics soon. Here's your next part!

**Nellie**, aka The BF of Ivory Core: I'm so glad that you like this fic. I've been trying to make Fiona as realistic as possible. Obviously, I love the show too. And hey, I found out that the dude that plays Michael is the brother-in-law to a woman that my sister works with. Cool! I really wanted Fiona to be independent because it adds to her spunk. As more of her past is revealed, you'll see more as to why she works so hard to be independent. That's another reason why she wanted to defend her honor to Michael—because she wants to prove herself. Plus, honor is important to me personally. I'm from the south, and there was a time when a person's handshake was as binding as a contract. Now, a handshake means next to nothing. So I've seen first-hand a lot of the deterioration of honor. But enough of my rambles, enjoy the chapter!

Okay, so, read, review, and enjoy. Remember: save a muse, send a review!

Chapter 7: For Reasons Unknown

Fiona walked down the beach slowly, easing movement into her sore muscles. The sparring match (she refused to think of it as a 'fight') the day before had been invigorating, however, it also reminded her that she was getting out of practice. Her sore muscles the next morning had been an instant reminder that she needed to start her daily exercises again.

The young woman kept a careful ear out as she walked and occasionally stumbled on the beach. Though most of the debris had been pulled into piles, but occasionally she would have to duck around something. At last she smiled as she found the person she had been searching for.

"Mr. Sawyer," she called, coming to the edge of his makeshift shelter.

"Sights," he replied, standing and coming out of his tent. "You come to kick my ass again?"

Fiona tilted her head down and away from him, embarrassed. "Yes, well, about that…I wanted to thank you for your services yesterday. And apologize for any embarrassment I caused you."

Sawyer shrugged. "Hell, way I see it, you only did exactly what everyone else around here has been wantin' to do since we crashed. Though I have to admit Sights, I wasn't expectin' that beatin' to come from you."

"Well, I wasn't looking to give you a 'beating' at any rate. I merely thought it would help my case if I fought three of the stronger men on the island. But if you think that I made a mistake in my judgment…"Fiona smiled coyly and Sawyer raised his eyebrows.

"Well now ain't you the little diplomat. I must say Sights, you are full of surprises."

"You have no idea," she answered, smiling again and straightening her shoulders. "Alright then, no hard feelings?"

"Course not," Sawyer said. "Cept of course if I need your help in teachin' somebody a lesson. Then I just might have to employ your services."

* * *

Fiona found Sayid fiddling with bits and pieces of electronic equipment, trying to make some sort of antennae for the transceiver. As she approached she heard a growl of frustration.

"Sayid," she said. "It sounds as though you could use a break."

The Iraqi looked up at the young woman wearily. "Fiona, I hope you are not going to ask me to fight you again," he answered, with the barest trace of a smile.

The blind woman shook her head and smiled. "On the contrary, I merely wanted to thank you for such a good exercise and attempt to repay you for your kindness. I haven't had an opponent as challenging as you in quite some time." Sayid looked at her quizzically as she handed him a small carved out bowl with something made of fruit in it.

"What is this?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"It is a sort of fruit drink. I went exploring and found the fruit earlier. It seemed ripe enough. Didn't make me sick, at any rate, so I suppose it's all right. My mother taught me to make it when I was little."

Sayid looked down into the sweet-smelling bowl, then up to Fiona, touched by her gesture. Then another concern crossed his mind. "You shouldn't be wondering about alone," he said. "Especially in the jungle."

"I'll keep that in mind," Fiona answered, somewhat sarcastically. Sayid shook his head at her stubbornness.

"Oh, I have something else for you," she said suddenly, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a closed fist and held it out in Sayid's direction. The older man sat the bowl on his makeshift table and cupped his hands under her fist, letting his thumbs brush the side of her hand so that she would know to open her hand. When she did, bits of wires and other small electrical pieces fell into his hands.

"I didn't know if it would be useful," Fiona said. "Kate let me take apart the electrical equipment she found in some of the luggage."

Sayid studied the pieces in his hands, noticing that several were in better condition and more intact than what he was currently working with. "These will definitely be useful," he said. "Thank you, Fiona." She smiled at him, bowing her head slightly.

"You are most certainly welcome. If I may be of any assistance, please let me know." Sayid nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Jack spotted the person he was looking for walking further down the beach and he jogged to catch up. "Fiona!" he called, bringing the blind woman to a halt. She turned to meet him.

"Jack," she answered. "I was just coming to find you."

"Yeah, well, I was hoping we could talk," the doctor said. Fiona nodded and continued down the beach a ways before coming to a relatively private part. After a few moments Jack began.

"Look, Fiona…Michael explained to me about yesterday."

"Ah, yes, I wanted to thank you for your assistance. It meant a great deal to me," Fiona interjected. Jack put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. She wasn't making this any easier for him.

"Yeah, well, Michael told me what it was that set you off." Fiona cocked her head slightly, growing slightly suspicious.

"You sound disappointed in me," she said, sounding amused at the thought. Jack sighed.

"Look, Fiona, the thing is, we have more important things to be concerned with than hurt feelings. Whatever Michael thought about your story wasn't really anyone else's business."

"Ah," Fiona mused. "So you're saying that Michael had every right to assume that I was lying and that I really shouldn't have let it concern me." Cool anger slowly slipped into her voice.

"All I'm saying is that we don't have time to go at each other's throats every time there's a schoolyard fuss," Jack argued.

"With the exception of Sayid, I don't believe I went for anyone's throat," Fiona retorted angrily. "And do you _really_ think that the only purpose of my exercise yesterday was to prove Michael wrong?"

Jack suddenly looked confused. "Wasn't it?"

Fiona let out a short, bitter bark of laughter. "Though defending myself to Michael was part of my motivation, I suppose I was attempting to prove myself to the rest of you. Believe it or not, I could actually be useful in our survival here, though so far everyone has regarded me as more of a liability than anything else."

"Maybe that's because you sort of are one," Jack replied, getting annoyed himself. "I'm all for people with…physical disabilities being self-sufficient, but this isn't the city. We're dealing with things here that we aren't used to living with. So it stands to reason that no, a blind woman most likely can't be a great deal of help in the middle of the jungle."

Fiona stiffened, and if there had been any doubt that she was angry before, it was certainly banished now. "Oh really," she said slowly. "Well let me inform you of something, _doctor_—I've spent more of my life in jungles than you probably have in hospitals." She turned and started to stalk off before she paused and turned back to Jack.

"And don't you _ever_ tell me what I can't do."


	8. Releases and Hunting Parties

**VERY IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP!**

**Okay guys, so here's the deal—I can't beta my own work right after I write it. Unfortunately, I wanna know what ya'll think as soon as it's done, so I usually just spell-check and throw it up on the net. Anywho, I've gone back over my entire story. Now that I've caught up on my reruns, I've realized how screwed up my timeline was. A lot of the story is still the same; however, there are some big changes. I highly recommend that anyone who has already read previous chapters that they go back and read them again. Otherwise things may not make sense in the future.**

Many thanks to my reviewers---though I must say, I was a little disappointed by the turnout this go-around. 3 reviews out of over 30 hits? C'mon guys, we can do better than that. And some of my loyal reviewers didn't even might make an appearance this time. If I'm doing something that you don't like, please let me know. I highly encourage constructive criticism.

Now to those who did take the time to review, thank you!

**Phoenix-Talon**: Sorry about the Jack bashing-though I didn't really think I was bashing him. Realize that Fiona has a problem with authority figures, which will be a little clearer with the revamped story. Fiona is in her early twenties—between 22 and 24. Again, the rewrite will make things a little more clear. And remember: she may very well think that Jack is younger than he is. All she has is his voice to go on. Pass on any ideas you have, I'd love to hear them! If you don't wanna put them in a review, just email me. Hope you enjoy this next little part.

**naxa**: Welcome abroad! Thanks for the compliments! I have included another flashback in the rewrite. I also have her backstory written out; I'm just a little iffy as to where to put them. I'm working on it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**sweetypie15**: Hehe, that's great. I really don't have a vendetta against Jack; however, seeing how things work out between him and Locke towards the end of the season, I guess my bad feelings toward him are breaking out early. Please don't kill Jack—I'm not through with him yet. Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like the next part!

Also, I realize that my story is falling into a rut. I'm working on pulling myself out of it, I promise. Here's chapter 8! Sorry if it's a bit short.

Chapter 8: Releases and Hunting Parties

Fiona stood in a lone corner of the beach, a fair distance from the main area of the camp. She breathed heavily, firmly, trying to control her anger. That in itself was proving hard to do. Standing facing the ocean with her eyes closed, she held her cane in front of her in the basic first position of her form. After a deep breath, she flew into a series of movements that almost resembled an intricate dance.

Years of training and practice flowed into the young woman's movements. Performing her exercises usually helped her to calm down and to restrain her temper, but as her conversation with Jack replayed in her mind, Fiona felt the anger swelling up renewed and refreshed every time she got to the point that he called her a liability. Breathing and moving in a steady rhythm, Fiona tried to concentrate on her training and wipe the unpleasant memory from her mind.

_"Slowly now. Count! Keep it steady!" Master Kai beat his cane on the floor to emphasize his words. The young people before him moved through their forms in different rhythms, only a few managing to stay together. To a casual observer, the scene would appear to be a normal martial arts class, with the exception that everyone in the class, including the master, had a white cane in their hands. This was a class for the blind._

_"Harper!" Master Kai's sharp voice caused the fourteen year old to freeze in place and turn to the direction of his voice. Master Kai strode over to the girl and planted himself in front of her. She was breathing heavily, anger and frustration rolling off of her in waves. Though the girl had been blind for nearly two years, she had only been attending the class for a little over a month. Kai firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. _

_"You must release your anger if you are to master your form. Feel it flowing out of you with each breath and movement. Only then will you be able to move on in your training. Now, again." Kai released her and stepped back, his cane beating a steady tempo on the floor. _

_Fiona took a deep breath, positioning herself, and began to flow into the movements again, breathing more steadily, trying to feel the anger leaving her. The anger and frustration that had been pent up for the last two years flowed into her movements, and she concentrated on Master Kai's words. She turned it into a mental picture, red anger leaving her on each exhale, and blue calmness entering on each inhale. Master Kai's words of encouragement barely registered in her mind as she lost herself to her new art._

Fiona desperately tried to implore the same techniques that Master Kai had taught her years ago to release her anger toward Jack, but it didn't seem to be working. So much had happened in the past week-the plane crash, surviving the island itself, and then the added strain of knowing that no one was coming to save them. Though Fiona wasn't _supposed_ to know the last bit, her sharp ears had overheard some of the others talking about what Jack and the others had discovered. All of this in addition to her own helplessness in the situation was seriously wearing on her nerves. It was no wonder that she had been so quick to lose her temper.

Finishing her cycle of exercises, Fiona began them again, finally starting to feel a small relief as she worked through the rationalities of her feelings. However, the sting of Jack's words was still sharp. Jack had become a leader in this group, and for him to think that she was useless, a liability even…it was too much for Fiona's pride. Her parents had raised her to be self-sufficient, independent—and after the accident she had become determined to never be a burden on anyone. Jack throwing her weakness in her face had brought back a lot of buried emotions that she thought she was over.

Fiona barely registered that someone was approaching her as she continued to move. Sparing a small thought to make sure the person didn't move into her space, she unconsciously allowed some of her rage to escape out loud as she worked.

John approached his friend slowly, watching her exercises with respect. He had only heard rumors of Fiona's fighting skills, and had yet to see her in action. Her movements now were similar to Tai Chi, but faster, and she used her cane as she moved. It almost looked more like single-sided fight. As he approached John caught a few muttered phrases in the woman's low accented voice. "Thinks I'm a _liability_…knows nothing…probably perish in less than a week if thrown out there on his own…"

Fiona continued to throw herself into her exercises, and showed no signs of stopping. She repeated the cycle again and again until one quiet word brought her to a halt. "Fiona."

The young woman paused and slowly shifted upright into her beginning position, taking a deep breath. As she stilled, John came closer, still watching her carefully as she tilted her head in his direction.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a strained voice. Though she was still a bit angry, Fiona was determined not to release her temper on her friend. John shrugged and sat down on the ground near her.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, looking up at her as she stared blankly in his direction. Fiona sighed heavily and lowered herself to the ground.

"It's just…something Jack said," she answered bitterly. John nodded.

"Anything important?"

Fiona started to respond, but paused, catching the seemingly innocent tone in her friend's voice. He was trying to tell her something without saying it. She smiled—it would seem that John had a knack for doing that. "No," she answered, tilting her head. "No, I suppose it wasn't important in the least."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­John gathered his hunting materials, slipping his knife into its sheath. He began to head down the beach to find Kate and Michael and barely slowed down when Fiona came up next to him.

"Be careful with the piglets," she cautioned. "Even if they appear to be alone, they'll never be out of the sight or hearing of the mother. How long is your knife?"

John pulled it out and handed it to her hilt first. She carefully examined it with her fingers. "Careful," John warned as it appeared that her fingertips were straying towards the edge. But Fiona carefully kept her fingers running along the flat part of the blade. A moment later, she handed it back to him.

"It'll do," she said. "It's really better to hunt boars with spears. They aren't the sort you want to go up close and personal with. But you might be able to get a piglet."

John laughed. "I do know what I'm doing," he said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried," Fiona retorted. "It's just that…I've seen many young warriors return from a hunt gorged by boars. It's not a pretty sight." John looked at her, shocked, and she laughed at his reaction.

"I haven't always been blind," she said, and smiled softly. "Be safe," she added, before patting his arm and walking away. John watched her go, slightly puzzled. He shrugged and headed back up the beach. It would seem that everyone on this island had a few secrets up their sleeves.


	9. Into the Caves

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. Preparing for college is hard work, ya know. But I'm hoping that my next few chapters won't take quite as long, though I can't make any guarantees as I'm moving into school in a few days. Anywho, enjoy!

Yay, reviews! Or at least my two little reviews...come on peoples, you're kinda bummin' me out here. I can see that you're signing on, so _please_ review. Even if you don't like it.

But first...

**sweetypie15**: Many thanks to one of my most loyal reviewer. It is wonderful to know that someone is paying special attention to my story. Thanks for not killing Jack--hehe, we're not through with him yet. He's going to be needed in the next few chapters, though I'm not sure what you're going to think of him by the end of this one...anywho, enjoy!

**Phoenix-Talon**: Let me just say that you're support through this story has really helped me to keep going. And I love Jacey! I'm glad you didn't think I was Jack-bashing. And I'm really glad that Fiona is appearing to be more human. I must admit though, she's becoming a darker character than I originaly intended her to be. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. I would say that Fiona is about a black belt, but what I picture her doing isn't really judo--it's more quaterstaffing. She uses her cane a lot in her fighting. Think old-fashioned Master Splinter from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, for lack of a better example. He used a quaterstaff, right?

And thanks to those of you who didn't review (though I wish you would).

HALT!If you haven't reread the story, this is where things could get a little sticky. I would advise you to turn back now and reread those chapters.

With that said, on with the show!

Chapter 9: Into the Caves

Fiona sat quietly on her mat, running her hands through her small bag. She had been fortunate enough that someone had found one of her bags, though it was one that only contained clothes (she had been hoping that some of her books would turn up). But at least the clothes were _her_ clothes.

Feeling next to her for her other bag, Fiona rifled through it as well, going over its contents in her mind as her fingers touched them. Satisfied that everything was where it was supposed to be, she placed the small knapsack into her bag and rolled off of her mat, kneeling next to it and rolling it up. Grabbing her cane, she stood and placed her mat under her arm and her bag over her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Fiona turned to find John heading towards her.

"I think so," she answered as he approached.

John nodded. "Need a hand with that?" he asked, offering to take her bag.

"I think I can handle it," Fiona said with a laugh. "Just so long as you keep an eye out for any low lying branches."

"Well, I think I can do that," John said with a smile.

The two set off for the caves that Jack had discovered. The doctor had been going around trying to convince people to move to the caves, though Fiona was amused when she found out that he'd left talking to her up to John.

"It sounds as though Jack's been having a little trouble convincing people to move to the caves," Fiona remarked as they moved through the jungle.

John brushed some hanging vines out of their way and guided Fiona through a tricky part of the path. "Been eavesdropping again?" he asked with a smile.

"Only a little," Fiona answered.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't take much to convince _you_," John said.

Fiona shrugged. "It wouldn't have been practical for me to stay on the beach," she answered. "Though I don't think that Jack should want everyone at the caves. It makes sense to leave some sentinels on the beach to keep watch. Just because rescue is unlikely doesn't mean that it's impossible."

John nodded, deciding that made sense. "I think the caves are going to turn out to be a good decision in the long run. I went there earlier with Jack; they'll provide good shelter, and with the natural resources there…we'll all be better off."

* * *

Night fell on the caves just as many of the new "tenants" came in to set up camp. Fiona sat next to John by one of the fires, and after awhile Jack came over and joined them. Cocking her head to the side, Fiona listened to the soft strains of guitar music coming from somewhere behind her.

"Is that Charlie?" she asked softly. John glanced at her, then back at where Charlie was sitting with his beloved guitar.

"Yeah," he answered, continuing to poke the fire with his stick. Fiona smiled.

"It's nice," she said, speaking to no one in particular. John grinned, glad that Charlie's guitar was comforting more than just Charlie.

After awhile, John stood and patted Fiona's shoulder to get her attention. "I'll be right back," he told her, leaving her and Jack alone for the moment. They sat in silence for a few moments before Fiona cleared her throat to speak.

"Jack, I…wanted to let you know that this was a very wise thing to do, moving people to the caves. You were right to think about forming more permanent shelter. It was a very good idea."

The doctor watched the young woman carefully. He recognized a hand of truce when he saw it, and he wasn't one to want discontent among people if it could be avoided. "Thank you," he said. "And…I'm sorry, if I…offended you, before. I just…want to keep everybody safe, you know?" The young woman smiled softly in understanding.

"And hey, you know—if you have any suggestions or something, just let me know. Most of us are still strangers and some of us might have more experience than others," he added. Fiona nodded.

"Alright."

Jack smiled. "Good."

* * *

"No luck?" Fiona asked as John and Ethan collapsed by the campfire late the next evening. John shook his head.

"Nope. But Ethan spotted some tracks that might be useful. We're not sure yet," he answered. Fiona nodded, though Ethan looked at her quizzically. John left to get some water, leaving Ethan sitting there studying Fiona carefully.

"So you're Fiona," Ethan said, breaking the silence. The young woman inclined her head.

"I am," she answered. "You must be Ethan."

He nodded. "That's me." They sat in silence for a moment before he ventured to speak again.

"So…how did you know?"

Fiona cocked her head in his direction. "Know what?"

"That we hadn't had any luck hunting."

The young woman smiled and tapped the side of her nose. "No blood," she answered. John walked up just in time to hear the last part of their conversation.

"Fiona's senses are sharper than ours," John explained as he sat down and handed Ethan a bottle of water.

"Well, with the exception of my eyesight," she added with a grin. John, used to Fiona's odd sense of humor, smiled, while Ethan just raised his eyebrows.

Using her cane, Fiona stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed," she said. "Night, gents."

"Night," John called over his shoulder as she walked off. Ethan watched her for a moment, observing how she moved and maneuvered around the camp.

"Interesting," he murmured under his breath. "Very interesting.

* * *

Fiona winced, listening to the sounds of Shannon's strained breathing. She wracked her memory, knowing that there was _something_ there that she could use to help. If only she could remember the right ingredients…

The sound of flesh assaulting flesh met her ears, and lifting her head she caught Sawyer's voice and…was that _Jack_?

Realizing that no one else was going to do anything to intervene, Fiona stood quickly and crossed the space to the river in just a few steps. Before she knew it, she was in-between the two men, one end of her cane pressed against Jack's chest, preventing him from lunging at Sawyer again. "That's enough," she snapped, as Sawyer got to his feet and wiped the blood off his lip.

"Fiona…"Jack started, clearly wanting her to butt out. Fiona's head whipped around in his direction.

"I _said_, that's enough," she answered in a firm tone. "Now I've already kicked both of your asses once before, and I _won't_ hesitate to do it again. But if you two feel the need to battle out your alpha male tendencies, then _do it somewhere else_. Not here." With that, she lowered her can and took a step back.

"Not here," she emphasized slowly, in a lower voice. Jack glanced around at the shocked and almost fearful faces watching them. He took a deep breath, before looking back at Sawyer, who was smirking at him.

"Whatever you say, Sights," Sawyer said, still smirking at Jack and sauntering off. Jack cast a look in Fiona's direction before heading off into the jungle, Sayid heading after him. Fiona sighed. Well, at least one crisis had been averted.

* * *

Well now, what'd ya think of that? Sorry it was sort of short segments, but this was more of a bridging chapter. Things will get much more interesting in the next chapter. Till then, save a muse, send a review! 


	10. Danger and a Surprise

A/N: I know, I know, saying I'm sorry doesn't quite make up for my delay in updating. However, I do have a good excuse; my freshman year of college is off to an…interesting start. Anywho, here's chapter 10. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Yay, reviews! Oh, my lovely reviewers. While my reviews are not nearly reflective of the supposed hits on this story, I do appreciate each of my readers and reviewers.

**The Wicked Witch of Dingl**: Yay. Glad, you like. Yes, I also have a CatCF fic up (which will hopefully be updated soon). Glad you liked my other story enough check my other stuff out. Yes, Charlie will appear in small spurts, but as of now, I've yet to plan any really big parts for him. Anywho, hope you like!

**Umbra the Dark**: Yes, hooked another one! Hmm…well, just because Kate and Boone haven't really appeared yet doesn't mean that Fiona doesn't know them. And while I can't speak for Kate, I can say that Boone will become a major part in just a few chapters. Stick around, things are gonna get interesting.

**Phoenix-Talon**: Ah, my wonderful loyal friend. Yes, yes, boys will be boys, which pretty much guarantees that they will be stupid. We are seeing a different side of Fiona, and her past is finally going to start coming out. I can't believe I only got two reviews either, but hey, I got four this time. Thanks for the fuming grin it makes me feel better. I'm totally a hypocrite when it comes to OCs too—I used to never read them at all. Thanks so much for your support, and I'll always try to support you as well. We authors have to stick together, after all.

**sweetypie15**: Awww…blushes from the gushing Thanks so much for the compliments. Ah, yes, Jack…well, you're right: Lost wouldn't be the same without him. Hope you enjoy this chapter (it's nearly Jack-less)

Now, on with the show! And remember, save a muse, send a review!

Chapter 10: Danger and a Surprise

_A woman with dark hair handed a duffel bag to a tall man with red hair, who loaded it into a small cargo plane that was preparing for takeoff. "Is that the last one?" asked the man, whose voice was an odd mixture of an Irish and Australian accent. The woman nodded, then turned towards the jungle that surrounded them. _

_"Fiona!" she called. "It's time to go!" Nearby, a group of dark-skinned children were surrounding a girl in her tweens whose pale white skin made her stick out in the group like a sore thumb. The girl gave a few last-minute hugs before heading over to her mother. _

_"All ready, love?" the man asked, closing the hatch in the side of the plane. The woman looked down at her daughter, who nodded and let out a deep breath. "Alright then." The man held open the door to the plane and helped up first his daughter, then his wife, before climbing in himself and slamming the door shut behind him._

_Fiona looked out the window of the small plane, waving to the group of children outside from her seat. The woman turned in her seat in front of her daughter. "Buckle up, Fiona," she reminded, earning an eye-roll and a grin._

_"Yes mum," the girl answered, and she grabbed the rugged straps and fastened them around her waist. Her mother leaned over and checked the straps once they were fastened, before turning back around with a grin. As the pilot climbed in, her father turned around and gave her a concerned look._

_"You alright back there, love?" he asked. Fiona smiled and nodded. _

_"I'm fine, papa," she answered as the engines started up. The propellers began whirling outside, and the plane slowly took off. _

_As the plane flew over the jungle, conversation was virtually impossible. But as the plane started to shake, Fiona could just make out the pilot shouting something in Spanish. Her father shouted something back and cast a worried to his wife, who looked back at Fiona, concern filling her eyes. Fiona started to ask her mother something, when the plane dipped sharply, and her mother's face filled Fiona's vision as air screeched outside… _

A scream jarred Fiona awake, out of her dream, which still burned vividly in her mind. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, but soon Claire's panicked voice registered in her mind. Fiona grabbed her cane and hurried to where Jack was trying to calm Claire down.

"What happened?" she asked, as Ethan passed her to get Claire some water. Jack glanced to Fiona for a brief moment, before scooting to one side so that she could be closer to Claire.

"Someone was after my baby!" Claire shrieked, and Fiona reached forward cautiously and laid her hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Can you sit with her a minute?" Jack asked. Fiona nodded and he got up for something. The young woman could tell that Claire was still in a panic.

"Shhh, Claire, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you, or your baby," she soothed. Claire gasped for breath and sobbed into Fiona's shoulder. Fiona patted the woman's head and comforted her as best as she could.

"You're alright, Claire; everything's fine…Vous êtes sûr. Personne va vous blesser. Tout est bien. Je vous protégerai…(1)" Subconsciously, Fiona slipped into her first language. After a moment Claire's sobs subsided as she calmed, and Fiona's murmurs faded into whispers. By the time Jack and the others returned, Claire was relatively calm.

As Charlie took Fiona's spot beside Claire, the blind woman stood and went back to her own spot in the caves, pulling out her bag and subconsciously rifling through it. She wasn't really looking for anything, but for some reason she had the strange desire to keep her hands busy, at least for the moment.

It didn't take long for her to recognize a presence by her side. "Yes, Walt?" she asked.

The boy tilted his head to the side. "What language was that?" he asked curiously. Fiona turned her head in his direction, a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Walt looked back over to where Claire and Charlie were sitting. "When you were talking to Claire. You said something in a funny language."

Fiona stopped what she was doing and sat back on her heels, thinking. After a moment she realized that Walt was right, she had slipped in her languages. "It was French," she said, sounding far calmer than she felt at the moment.

"Oh." There was a pause. "How do you know French?"

A sad look crossed Fiona's face, and she turned her head away from Walt towards the ground. "It was my mother's native language," she explained. "I learned it when I was a little girl." The young woman appeared to be lost in her own darkness for a moment, before she straightened and turned back to her young friend. "It's still late, Walt. You should get back to bed."

The boy nodded and headed back over to his father, leaving Fiona to herself and her memories. She sat perfectly still for several moments, trying to comprehend why she had slipped into French while comforting Claire. It had been awhile since she'd spoken nothing but French…even as a child, French and English had been intertwined in daily conversation. After awhile, the only conclusion that Fiona could come to was the dream. The dream of her parents, the plane crash…yes, that must have been it. Fiona decided that it must have been the residue memory of the dream that had caused her to lapse into French. That, and perhaps the fact that her mother had always spoken French whenever Fiona was upset or afraid.

As new memories flooded her mind, Fiona stretched out onto her mat and turned to face the cave wall, away from everyone else. It was only then that she allowed the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes to silently fall to the ground.

(1)You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. Everything is alright. I will protect you.

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Fiona how quickly chaos could descend upon a group of people. Hurley's announcement that Ethan hadn't been on the plane coinciding with Sayid's sudden reappearance and declaration that the survivors were not alone had succeeded in sending practically everyone in the caves into their own state of pandemonium. Many scuttled around the edges of the caves, keeping to their own little worlds and trying to distance themselves from the danger. Others tried desperately to find out what was going on, going from person to person asking if anyone knew what was happening. Fiona simply stayed off to one side and listened to the bits and pieces of information that she could pick up.

It wasn't until John returned to the caves without Jack with news that Claire and Charlie were missing that Fiona became truly worried. As John started to leave again with Kate on his heels the young woman maneuvered in front of the hunter to catch his attention.

"Let me help," Fiona insisted, her sudden presence abruptly halting John's steps. The older man sighed and looked at the blind woman, not happy with the fact that he had to do to her what had so often been done to him. Kate gave him a sympathizing glance before wisely deciding to leave the two alone.

"Fiona…" he started, trying to find some other words than the ones that came immediately to mind.

"John, I can help. You know I can!" Fiona said hastily, cutting off John's rebuttal.

Locke put his hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Fiona, I need you to stay here for now."

Anger flared on Fiona's face. "John-"

The hunter chose to ignore her protest and steamrolled over her. "Look, Jack's refused to come back and Sayid is still hurt. Now Jack dressed his leg, but I need you to stay here with him, okay? Keep an eye on him or…whatever." John stumbled over his bad choice of words, but quickly recovered and realized that he couldn't waste any more time on this. "That's how you can help me. Now, I gotta go, but _please, _stay here." With that, John stepped past Fiona and headed out of the caves. With a huff, Fiona squared her shoulders and decided that she might as well do something productive.

* * *

"How is your leg?" Fiona asked, moving into the small cave with two bottles of water in one hand. Sayid looked up at her from his spot on the ground, somewhat surprised at her sudden presence.

"Better," he answered. Fiona nodded and slowly moved closer, cautiously moving her cane so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt Sayid.

"I've been instructed to keep an eye on you," she said, a somewhat bitter tone coloring her voice. "But since I have none to spare, I suppose I'll just have to keep an ear out and hope it's sufficient."

Sayid smiled. "Nonetheless, I do appreciate your company." Fiona slowly sat on the ground near the injured man, her back up against the cave wall. Once she was on the ground, she placed her cane in front of her and handed one of the water bottles to Sayid.

"So," she started. "You found something in the jungle?"

The older man paused in mid-swig, somewhat surprised by the blind woman's question. Fiona wasn't one to demand information so directly. "I did," he answered slowly. "The French woman, whose distress call we picked up. She is still alive."

Fiona cocked her head toward him. "I thought her transmission had been playing for a long time."

"Sixteen years," Sayid answered. He let out a heavy sigh. "The poor woman has been here for sixteen years. It's no wonder that she acted the way she did."

Fiona waited silently, knowing that the Iraqi would talk when he was ready. After a moment, she wasn't disappointed. "Her name is Danielle," he said sadly. "Danielle Rousseau. She was probably a very bright woman once…" The younger woman's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she leaned forward slightly.

"Where did she come from?" she asked.

"She said that she was on a boat. Some science expedition, set out of Tahiti," Sayid answered, somewhat surprised by how much he had remembered given the situation under which he had obtained the information.

Fiona picked up her own water bottle and began to toy with the lid. Pieces were very slowly falling into place. She took a deep breath and let it out softly. Here was the question that could get her in trouble. "What did she look like?"

Sayid looked at Fiona sharply. Her tone revealed nothing; she simply sounded curious. Yet…as he studied her face, her blank eyes staring somewhere past him, he couldn't help but wonder what had prompted the question. "Why do you ask?"

Fiona smiled and shrugged. "Just curious," she answered lightly. Sayid studied her a moment longer, before shrugging off the strange feeling.

"In her early forties, possibly. Dark hair, dark eyes. She looked like a woman who'd been cut off from civilization for sixteen years," he answered, keeping his answer as satisfactory and vague as he could. The blind woman simply nodded, and settled back a little more against the cave wall.

_A young girl ran after a group of dark skinned children, laughing and shouting as she did. The children were shouting in their own foreign tongue, and the girl paused to catch her breath, hands on her knees. She shouted something back to them with a laugh, and started to give chase again when a voice calling her name halted her steps._

_"Fiona!" The child turned to see one of her mother's friends coming toward her, an angry look on her face. "Que faites-vous?"(1)_

_The girl rolled her eyes. "Je joue. Pourquoi?"(2)_

_The woman stepped closer to her and bent low so that she was level with the child's face. "Assurez-vous que vous restez hors de la jungle. C'est très dangereux. Comprenez-vous?" (3)_

_Fiona smiled and nodded. "Oui, Mme. Danielle. Je comprends."(4) The older woman straightened and gave the child a curt nod, releasing her to continue her play. The girl ran off, shouting after the children who by this time were near the other side of the Brazilian village. The older woman's gaze followed the child for a long moment until the girl turned and waved, reassuring her of her understanding of the orders. Only then did the woman turn and go about her business._

* * *

(1) "What are you doing?"

(2) "I'm playing. Why?"

(3) "Make sure you stay out of the jungle. It is very dangerous. Do you understand?"

(4) "Yes, Ms. Danielle. I understand."


	11. Of All Things Past and Present

A/N: Greetings, all. I know, I know—I'm sorry just doesn't cover it at this point. I'm afraid I've had horrible typer's block; most of this has been written out for the last month, I just haven't been able to make myself sit down and type it out.

IMPORTANT CHAPTER INFORMATION! Okay, so it's not that important, but I just wanted to let you know that this chapter and the next are sorta going to be Fiona's "episode"; you'll be getting a lot of her backstory and other background information. So pay attention, or you might miss something important.

Just so you know, when I wrote Ian in the flashback, I always pictured him as Sean Bean. He does good bad guys so well, and I love his accent. So…yeah.

Wow! What a response from the last chapter! Glad to see I'm finally able to coax a few reviews out of ya'll. Granted, it's still kinda depressing to see over 100 hits and only 7 reviews, but I'm trying not to take it personally.

Yay to all of our new reviewers!

**Krisinmtka**: Many thanks for the compliments. I'm not sure if the writers ever thought about this possibility—maybe they should just pay me and add me to the staff! Hehehe…your wish is granted; more Fiona and Danielle stuff in this chapter and the next. I'm glad you like Fiona's character—I've always thought that it's cool when someone with a disability doesn't let it stop them. Hey, you stole my line! (I always end my reviews with 'Keep up the great work') That's okay though—as long as you keep reviewing, you can use any quote you'd like. Enjoy!

**SGCFan4ever**: So glad that you like! Hehe…I wish that I knew French too, cause Elemertary French is kicking my butt. The secret: online translators. You type in one thing, and it tells you what it means. Anywho, hope you like this next part. Keep reviewing, and btw, what does SGC stand for?

**Sweetypie15**: You know, you're reviews always make me happy cause I feel like I've made someone really excited. Here's your update; sorry if it took awhile. But I think you'll find that it was worth the wait.

**Naxa**: I do pride myself on being original snickers Glad you liked the twist, cause there's gonna be a lot more where that came from. Buckle up kid, cause we're really taking off now!

**Richard Starkey**: Glad you like. Question: what's up with your pen name?

**Phoenix-Talon**: Oh, my wonderful Phoenix! So sorry that my updates have taken so long. I _swear_ I'm gonna try to get the first chapter of my new Lost fic up soon. But with this semester wrapping up soon, I gotta make sure that work gets done first. Grrrr…stupid college. Hehe, I never thought that anyone would make that jump, but I guess in hindsight it's totally possible to read it that way. I think you're gonna like this next part—lots of background and stuff. And I do love your sequel so far (though the second season is killing me with the suspince—lets get on with it people! I feel like we've been stuck in a rut since the season opened). Although I must say, in regards to your story, you're killing me to, what with the one-liners and limited descriptions. Flesh it out a little, babe! Maybe it's just cause I'm a stickler for detail, but whatever, I'm rambling again, and I just realized that criticism, while a good thing, is not good when you want someone to leave you reviews. So I'm going to back away slowly and hope that your awesome loyalty will keep you from getting angry with me.

Okay, so enough of my absent-minded thank-you notes. Enjoy the show peoples!

Chapter 11: Of All Things Past and Present

_A tall redheaded man stood in his kitchen talking on the phone. His daughter sat in the floor of the dining room just outside the kitchen, coloring in her coloring book. Her father's voice carried into the room through the open pathway with ease, allowing the six year old to overhear the conversation._

_"Yes, Robert, I know it would be an amazing opportunity. I…yes, I know Robert, but I only went on sabbatical two months ago. It's too soon…besides, Fiona starts school in a few weeks, and I want her to have the chance to go to a real school before we head out again. ---Yes, I could, but I don't think Fiona would like being cooped up on a boat for so long, and I don't want to leave them here and go by myself…well, you'll understand one day, my friend. At the rate you and Danielle are going…" The man let out a laugh as the conversation took a turn to more easy-going. "Well, I suppose that's true. But hey, you owe me that drink when you get back, yeah? Alright, well, give Danielle our love. We'll see you when you get back…yeah, goodbye, Robert." The man hung up the phone, shaking his head and laughing as he entered the dining room._

_"What did Robert want?" His wife asked as she entered from the living room. He turned and looked at her as he knelt next to his daughter. _

_"Oh, he wanted us to come on some boating expedition he and Danielle are planning. Something about observing the culture of fishermen and their interactions with small islands in the Pacific."_

_"Sounds fascinating," the woman answered. Then she narrowed her gaze at her husband. "What did you tell him?"_

_"That I'd only had two months on sabbatical and that Fiona wouldn't like being cooped up on a boat for so long. Besides, I have more important things to worry about for the next ten months," he answered as he maneuvered down to the floor. "Now, what have we got here, love?" he asked, picking up his daughter's drawing from the floor._

If there had been any doubt in Fiona's mind after her conversation with Sayid, it was gone by the next morning. After the majority of the people in the caves were up and about, the young woman carefully went through her things, packing them into her bag snugly. Grabbing a couple of extra water bottles, she filled them in the stream and added them to her bag.

"Yo, Kung Fu chick," Hurley's call halted Fiona as she hoisted the bookbag onto her shoulders. "Whatcha doing?"

Fiona straightened and faced Hurley. "I'm going for a hike," she answered coolly. Hurley looked around somewhat nervously, not really wanting to be the one to point out the craziness of her idea.

"Uh…you really think you oughtta be doing that? I mean, with the pregnant woman missing and the crazy guy out there…you sure you should be wandering around in the Jungle of Doom by yourself?"

The young woman cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm sure that I am quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you," she answered with resolve. Hurley stared at her for a moment, then shrugged, deciding that it wasn't worth the risk of her wrath.

"Okay. Whatever. Have fun," he said, turning and going back to whatever he had been fooling with before the confrontation. With a curt nod, Fiona took her pack with her to her corner of the caves and rolled up her mat, attaching it to her pack with a couple of straps. Tightening the straps of her pack around her shoulders, she headed out, quietly slipping from the caves.

Once into the open jungle, Fiona took a deep breath and smiled, somewhat surprised by how comfortable she was in the open wilderness. It had been a long time since she had been out in a jungle. She then realized that she'd yet to be alone this deep into the jungle. The few other times she had dared to venture out alone, the blind woman had always been at least within shouting distance of the beach.

Cutting a careful course away from the usual trail to the beach, Fiona made her way in the general direction of the ocean. She set her course cautiously—she wanted to end up far enough down the beach to avoid people and questions, but she had to be careful not to cut across so deeply that she overshot the cable that Sayid had found.

Fiona tapped her cane on the ground steadily and soon developed a comfortable pace. Humming softly, she allowed her natural good sense of direction to guide her as she kept track of her progress. About half an hour later, Fiona felt sand crunch under her feet and the sun open onto her face as she stepped out from under the jungle canopy. She hesitated slightly as she stepped out onto the beach, listening carefully. Once she was satisfied that only the sound of the ocean and no sound of people met her ears, the blind woman stepped out boldly and continued her trek down the beach.

A short break and two hours later, Fiona felt her cane snag something in the sand. Bending down, she ran her fingers through the sand until she found what felt like Sayid's cable. She picked it up in her right hand and straightened, handing onto the cable and transferring her cane to her left. Ever mindful of the booby traps she'd heard Sayid describe to Jack, the young woman slowly approached the jungle.

It wasn't long before a sound caused Fiona to freeze in her tracks and drop the cable. Footsteps, from somewhere off to her right, moving behind her. The softness of the steps as the person attempted, and came very close to being, completely silent did not escape the woman. Taking a few cautious steps forward, the sound of a gun cocking caused her to freeze again.

"You are not welcome here," said a harsh French accent. "What do you want?" Fiona slowly dropped her cane to the ground and raised her hands in the air, her back still to the voice. The voice that had confirmed every suspicion she'd had for the past day.

"Dr. Danielle Rousseau," she called in a clear voice. The woman behind her froze, confusion and suspicion lighting into her eyes.

"You…know who I am?" the older woman asked. Fiona smiled sadly, still not moving.

"A long time ago, you were very good friends with a Dr. Seamus Harper and Emile Castilleau. You even attended their daughter's christening."

Danielle's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" she asked quietly. Fiona slowly turned around, hands still raised in the air.

"Cet a été un temps très long, Mme. Danielle (1)," she said softly. Danielle gasped audibly as she lowered her gun and took a step forward.

"Fiona?" she breathed. The blind woman smiled and finally lowered her hands. "How?"

"The plane crash," Fiona answered. "The man that you met, Sayid…he came back to our camp and told us about you. I had to come and find if it was really you."

By this point Danielle had crossed the space between them and stood directly in front of the younger woman, staring into her milky eyes in amazement. "I don't understand…" she said quietly, almost most to herself than Fiona. Abruptly, as though a switch had been thrown, Danielle snapped to attention and glanced around the surrounding area in a paranoid manner.

"Do you come alone?" she asked sharply. Fiona nodded, her brow crinkling in confusion. As she opened her mouth to speak, the older woman cut her off by grabbing her arm.

"Come, we mustn't stay here," Danielle ordered. Fiona barely had time to grab her cane from the jungle floor before Danielle began to lead her away briskly.

(1): "It's been a long time, Ms. Danielle."

* * *

Kate moved through the jungle cautiously, keeping a careful eye on the trees around her, as well as trying to listen for any approaching danger. The bag at her waist had a variety of small fruits in it, and she scoured the surrounding trees for any that she might have missed. As she was searching the canopy, an out-of-place object caught her eye. A black duffel bag hung from the branches of a tall tree just off to her left. 

Setting her bag of fruit on the ground, Kate studied the tree for a moment, picking out optimum handholds and making sure she could get to the bag. Finally she started climbing the tree, pulling herself up and up and up. Once she reached the bag, she pulled it over her shoulders to rest against her back, and started back down. Just as she did, the sounds of someone moving on the jungle floor below her caught her ears. Kate froze, clutching the tree, almost as though trying to blend in with the bark itself. It wasn't until she heard the familiar twang of a cocky Southern accent that she let herself relax and continue her decent.

"Ya know, people keep finding you up in trees all the time, they're gonna start thinking you've got some kind of wild tree fetish." Kate rolled her eyes as she jumped the last distance between the tree and the ground, landing just in front of Sawyer.

"Sawyer," she greeted sarcastically, as she picked up her bag of fruit.

"So what were you doing up there anyway, Freckles? Scoutin' for natives?"

Kate rolled her eyes again lifted the duffel bag from around her chest and placed it on the ground between them, kneeling down to unzip it. There was no name tag on the bag, just a weird red airline tag, and her curiosity was getting the best of her. "I found this up in the tree. It must've fallen out of the plane," she answered. Sawyer knelt down as well as Kate pulled open the bag. The first things that caught their attention were three thick books, though the bag also contained other odds and ends.

"Well look at that," Sawyer said, pulling out one of the books. "Just as I was startin' to run out of good readin' material." As he opened the book, his pleasure turned to confusion as he flipped through the pages.

"What the hell…" he started. Kate looked up and followed his gaze to the book. "There ain't nothing in here but bumps and dots."

Kate leaned in for a closer look. "It's Braille," she answered. Looking back at the bag, she added, "These must be Fiona's."

"Huh," Sawyer said. He looked down at the book in his hands before handing it to Kate. With one finger, he lifted the edge of the unzipped bag and peaked into it. "Sights got anything else in there other than books no one can read?"

Kate scoffed slightly. Looking under the books, she noticed several other things—a smaller, thinner book whose cover revealed it to be a Braille reader, a small pack of feminine products, a set of knitting needles and a ball of yarn, a photo album, and a few video tapes. Kate placed the book in the bag and zipped it up before Sawyer could get it in his head to steal anything. She was certain that Fiona would be very pleased to get these things back.

The two stood as Kate placed the bags back on her shoulders. "You sure you can get those back to the caves alright?" Sawyer asked, gesturing to the bags. Kate eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah. Why?"

Sawyer raised his hands in an innocent gesture. "Just checkin', that's all."

Kate narrowed her gaze at him. "You weren't interested in taking _any_ of this stuff?"

The Southern man feigned a hurt expression. "Freckles, you really think I would steal from a blind woman?"

Now Kate smirked as she realized the real reason for Sawyer's disinterest. "Yeah." She started to move off into the jungle. "You just know that this one can kick your ass."

* * *

Fiona was relieved when Danielle finally reached a location where she felt safe. The French woman left Fiona standing in one spot, warning her not to move. Fiona presumed that she was disabling the traps that were set up around her shelter. A few moments later, the blind woman heard the sound of a trapdoor springing open just before Danielle came and gently placed her hands on Fiona's, which were resting on the top on her cane. Danielle hesitated, unsure of how to do what needed to be done. 

With one hand on Fiona's, Danielle walked the younger woman forward a few paces, before halting her again. "You're going to have to climb down a ladder," she said slowly. "Can you do that?"

Fiona nodded. "I just need you to show me where it is." Danielle took Fiona's hand again and guided here to the top of the ladder.

"Here," she said. Fiona ran her fingers over the first rungs of the ladder and nodded.

"Alright then." Just as Fiona started to lower herself onto the ladder, Danielle stopped her.

"Wait!" Fiona froze and lifted her head to "look" at the older woman. "Perhaps I should go first."

Fiona shrugged and climbed off of the ladder, allowing Danielle to move past her and start down the ladder. She gave the older woman a few moments before starting down into the rabbit hole herself.

_"Oh come on now, Brian, you must know somebody. I can't very well go out alone, can I?" The blond man in his early thirties sat down in the chair across from Brian McCoy's desk._

_"Ian, it's not my fault that you can't get a date. I'm your lawyer, not a singles service," Brian McCoy sighed. Ian McMillan looked up at him pointedly. _

_"You'll do whatever I pay you to do. Now come on. I want someone pretty, and not too smart. We don't want someone who can put two and two together at the drop of a hat." No sooner were the words out of Ian's mouth when there was a knock on the door._

_"Mr. McCoy?" Fiona opened the door cautiously, aware that there was someone else in the room. "I have the transcripts from the Crusack case."_

_"Ah, Fiona, yes—come in, come in," Mr. McCoy stood behind him desk and Ian watched in interest as the blind woman used her cane to push the door open further and navigate her way into the room. She walked over to the desk and handed the folder across the desk. _

_"Will there be anything else, sir?" she asked. _

_"No, I don't think so, Fiona. Just make sure that you have those evidence files ready to be sent to the court house first thing tomorrow morning. Jenkins will be needing them," McCoy instructed. Fiona nodded. As she turned to leave, Ian stood from his chair and moved into her path._

_"I don't believe we've met. I'm Ian McMillan," he said. Fiona paused uncertainly, tilting her head towards her boss's desk. It was hardly customary for clients to be concerned with their lawyer's secretaries._

_"Fiona Harper," she replied after a moment. Ian took her free hand and raised it to his lips. _

_"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Harper," he answered. She smiled nervously as he lightly kissed her hand. She nodded to him as he released her and turned back towards the door._

_"And you, sir." With that, she made a quick exit from the room. As soon as the door closed, Ian whirled around to face McCoy, whose expression clearly wanted to know what the hell his client was up too._

_"Her, Brian. She's perfect. Young, pretty…I want you to make sure she's available to come to lunch with us on Thursday."_

_McCoy looked at Ian as though he were mad. "Fiona? Have you lost your mind, Ian? The girl's blind, man. It's not as though you'll be able to simply charm her with your looks like you do every other bimbo you take to. And I doubt she'll be overly impressed with your money either."_

_Ian simply laughed and clapped his hands once. "But don't you see, Brian? She's perfect! I won't have to worry about where I take her or what she overhears. What is she going to do, pick me out of a lineup?"_

_McCoy suddenly realized what Ian was talking about and smiled slowly. "Yes," he said slowly. Ian nodded and matched his gaze. "I'll see what I can do."_

Danielle sat Fiona down at the makeshift table and began bustling around the shelter. Fiona pulled a piece of fruit from her bag as she listened to the restless sounds of the older woman. After several minutes, Danielle finished whatever task she had been occupied with and she joined Fiona at the table. The two sat in silence for many long moments, and Fiona could feel Danielle's intense gaze on her.

"Fiona…" the French woman said softly, shaking her head. She let out a harsh bark of laughter. "I still cannot believe it is you."

The blind woman smiled softly. "You look so much like your mother did at your age," Danielle continued. "Except for your hair." This caused Fiona to laugh. Her mother had had very dark brown hair, but Fiona had ended up with auburn colored locks, which Emile had blamed on Seamus's red hair. Though Fiona hadn't actually seen herself in several years, she could understand how she could have developed to favor her mother.

"Your parents…were they on the plane with you?" Danielle asked carefully. Fiona smiled sadly and lowered her head. After a moment's pause, she raised it again.

"My parents died some time ago, Danielle," she answered gently. The French woman's eyes widened and Fiona could hear her gasp.

"What? How did this happen?" she demanded. Fiona tilted her head slightly toward the ground and away from the older woman.

"It was twelve years ago. We were on our way back from an assignment in Peru. We were taking a small cargo plane to Mexico City, and there was…an accident." Fiona raised her head slightly. "That's what caused…this." She added, gesturing toward her useless eyes.

_Fiona smoothed her skirt nervously as she and Brian McCoy entered the foyer of the restaurant where they were supposed to be meeting Ian. She wasn't altogether certain as to why she was here._

_"Brian!" Fiona tilted her head toward the sound of Ian's voice as he crossed the room to them. He shook McCoy's hand enthusiastically before turning to Fiona. "Ms. Harper," he greeted. Fiona smiled at him politely, still uncertain of her position. McCoy had only told her that Mr. McMillan had requested her presence at their business luncheon, but he hadn't said why._

_"Mr. McMillan," she responded. Ian glanced to McCoy briefly._

_"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come," he said. Fiona nodded slightly, curious as to where this was going. "Well, the truth of the matter is, I wanted the pleasure of your company during lunch, and couldn't think of any other way to get you here. So I asked my friend Brian to bring you along. Do you mind?"_

_Fiona thought for a moment, startled and rather flattered by the man's explanation. "No, I don't suppose so," she replied._

_Ian smiled. "Perfect. Shall we then?" He took Fiona's left hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, leading the way to their table. _

* * *

Save a muse, send a review! 


End file.
